<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You can have mine by frooopsen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579943">You can have mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frooopsen/pseuds/frooopsen'>frooopsen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kya/Lin one-shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Dramatic, F/F, Fluff, Love, Pure Love, but I don't care if it is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frooopsen/pseuds/frooopsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is soft domestic wake-up-in-the-morning-fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lin Beifong/Kya II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kya/Lin one-shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You can have mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to @Linguini for beta-reading this :)</p><p>Listen to this for the vibes (and if you wanna understand the title)<br/>-&gt; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oAII1Ls3iBQ</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Lin awoke, the summer breeze she’d felt moments ago, in what she now knew to be a dream, turned out to be Kya’s warm thumb gently brushing her cheek.</p><p>“You’re awake,” Kya noted, watching her intently through tired eyes.</p><p>“Yes.” Lin squinted against the light shining through the curtains. The room glowed in orange and golden tones. Every morning when Lin watched the sun seeping through the drapes, she couldn’t help but think of the honey she would put in their tea sometimes.</p><p>They watched each other for a moment, eyes adjusting to the soft reality around them, before Kya spoke again. “Did I wake you?”</p><p>“Yes,” Lin replied.</p><p>Kya smiled tiredly, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Lin returned the smile, not minding in the slightest, “It’s fine.”</p><p>Kya’s thumb stilled against her cheekbone, the weight of her hand bringing some kind of indescribable comfort to Lin.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” Kya breathed, her eyes flicking across her lover’s face, “And you looked so incredibly at peace.” When she was met with nothing but silence, she added, “I just needed to touch you.”</p><p>Lin kept quiet. She had yet to understand how it came to mornings like these, where she woke next to this pure being, telling her things she hadn’t known she wanted to hear.  More than that, Kya meant all of them. Lin could see it in that gentle face of hers, when her brows furrowed almost imperceptibly, when that lazy smile tugged on her dark lips, when the beauty mark under her eye moved as her words made their way across the pillow. Those deep vibrations in Kya’s chest that Lin could feel with every heartbeat, transforming into a love-filled string of sounds, connecting to words that never seized to travel deep into Lin’s being to a place, commonly referred to as the soul.</p><p>Lin watched her carefully with a building feeling in her chest and she thought it might burst open – maybe then she could finally show Kya how she felt. She moved Kya closer, wrapping her arm around that warm waist of hers. Lin could feel Kya’s bare skin under her fingers and when Kya wrapped a leg around hers and planted a kiss on her lips, she could also feel it where her own tank top rode up slightly.</p><p>Kya propped herself up on an elbow, to watch her from above, their linen sheets slightly falling off her naked shoulder and Lin couldn’t help but think, they, too, wanted to caress her. Kya caught her silvery hair just in time before it fell in between their faces and draped it behind her shoulder to fall along her back; the light was now filtered through it, a play of light on her lover’s face.</p><p>Lin looked up at her. “I wish I could say more than just ‘I love you’.”</p><p>Kya cupped her cheek before bending down for another, slow kiss. Kya took it as a chance to bring up something utterly stupid she had been thinking about lately. “You can,” she smiled, pulling away.</p><p>Confusion spread across Lin’s face as she stared up at her. “I can?”</p><p>Kya nodded, “Yes, you can promise me something.”</p><p>Lin tried to guess, but where she searched for questions, only silence came to her. They didn’t promise things. Promises were words that formed a bound, asking and answering simultaneously. Tug and pull, but the push to be fulfilled in some uncertain point in the future. And they had both agreed that confronted with the choice of uncertainty or holding each other, it was no choice at all. Was there a secret power to promises? Something they had missed over the years? <em>We had to,</em> Lin thought. And yet, somehow, Kya had found something she deemed Lin worthy of promising to her – worthy of such a bond.</p><p>“If all of what Dad taught me – taught us, I suppose, Toph was never the most spiritual – If all of it is true.” She trailed off, tracing the subtle lines on Lin’s forehead. Those lines she knew so well, because no one and nothing had stopped her from looking at them until they had felt so familiar, she’d started calling them ‘home’.</p><p>With the way Kya was looking at her, she almost forgot that she was awake at all – lost under the same spell sleep usually had on her. “What of it?” she breathed.</p><p>Kya remembered herself, pressed another kiss to her lips and spoke, “Promise me you’ll come search for me in the next life,” she paused, contemplating. They didn’t use words like forever, because they, too, held promises and this one seemed even bigger. “And the one after that,” she added, hoping maybe three lifetimes would be enough to pour out all the love she felt for the woman currently looking up at her like she felt the same. And if three times turned out to be too little, Kya would just have to ask for <em>one more lifetime</em> like she always asked for one more minute in the morning.</p><p>This was out of the ordinary to say the least. Kya was asking her to choose not only one but multiple eternities together. Lin didn’t think she could convey the amount of joy this childish hope brought her – hope that it <em>was</em> all true and they could be together until maybe one day they would be reborn, souls merged, because they would have gotten tired of searching anew each time. Somehow in this particular moment words didn’t fail her and she willed her tongue to bring across exactly what she wanted to tell her, “I’ll look for you no matter where I go.”</p><p>Kya, almost thrown off by the answer, said, “I’m being serious, Lin.”</p><p>“So am I,” she murmured before settling her lips against the warm arm still resting on the side of her face. She would have them there for the rest of time, for all she cared, drinking in the soft warmth.</p><p>They lay there, simply processing the one promise that now held them, as though they had to make sure the words sank in deep enough for their souls to remember – remember through the darkness that would be before the light of the next life would take over. They had to make sure the brightness this moment seemed to hold wouldn’t get lost in the process of discovering the world anew.</p><p>Kya felt time shifting around her and within a few breaths she was transported back to a moment she held dear in her heart. </p><p>“Remember the first time I said that I loved you?” she asked.</p><p>Lin nodded, absently caressing Kya’s lower back with her fingertips. “Of course, I remember.”</p><p>“You just stood there,” she breathed, reveling in Lin’s touches “And your face went so soft and I swear I could see how much it really meant to you, just by looking at you.”</p><p>Lin smiled. “I didn’t handle it very well.”</p><p>“Didn’t you?” Kya’s eyes were still flicking across her face, as though not being able to decide where to rest them, just as she had done that day. </p><p>“All I said was ‘Kya’ and then we stood there in the kitchen for what felt like an eternity. Most people generally say, ‘I love you, too’.” </p><p>Kya slowly shook her head and if it weren’t for the tips of her hair tickling Lin’s shoulder, she might have missed it.</p><p>“I could hear those words in the way you said my name. Your voice was so…warm.”</p><p>Now it was Lin who pulled Kya in, kissing her once, twice, until she settled down next to her again.</p><p>They lay facing each other, arms wrapped loosely around each other. It was Kya who started talking again (because Kya always did), “I could kiss you all day long.”</p><p>Lin chuckled lightly, “It’s the weekend.” <em>I could, too</em>, went unsaid.</p><p>“It is,” she mused, retracting her hands from Lin’s body.</p><p>For a split second she feared Kya would get up and she prepared to tell her to stay, but she just shifted a little and placed her hands underneath her own cheek, the action forcing the pillow away from in between them.</p><p>“Will you say it again,” Kya asked, “like you did back then?”</p><p>Lin leaned forward so she lay as close as possible, chasing the warmth only their touches held. Lin watched Kya’s eyes fly shut. </p><p><em>Kya.</em> She made a point of assembling the seemingly simple word, summoning everything it held to her thoughts. She thought of honey, thought of light and how it both illuminated and emanated from Kya’s face. She thought of the first ‘I love you’ and every single one afterwards – including even the ones hidden within kisses and the way she looked at her. She thought of Kya’s warmth along her body, the way she was breathing slowly, the way she was smiling in anticipation of nothing, but the way Lin would say her name – what a wonderous thing to smile about. She asked herself how long Kya would wait to hear her name. How long would Lin be graced with that beautiful sight in front of her? She gathered all she could and the longer the silence stretched, the more she saw nothing but Kya. Then, as close to Kya’s softness as she hoped to get, she said “Kya.” Her deep voice pooling between them and spilling over the bed to collect every sunray in the room and flow to her lover’s ears.</p><p>Her voice sounded clear and she’d never been more grateful for the ability to speak than when Kya’s lashes rose, lifting the world with them. Lin was sure that as long as Kya looked at her like that for the rest of this life, she wouldn’t mind searching for her in the next – and the one after that.</p><p>“I love you, too,” Kya whispered.</p><p>When Lin stood in the kitchen later that day, patiently watching the honey drip from the wooden spoon, she smiled to herself. <em>That is what love must be,</em> Lin thought, <em>saying her name.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>